Recipe For High School Drama
by irony-on-high
Summary: With all his money, how could he be lonely? And if she's so smart, why can't she take a hint? One car ride changes everything, and suddenly, anything can happen in high school. Rated for adult topics and situations. SasuSaku.
1. A Double Encounter

**Plot: Sasuke is the rich, popular and arrogant prince of Konoha High. Sakura is the nerdy girl who's only been noticed when someone needs help on an exam. But this is high school. This is the time when everything's about to change. Love, betrayal, humor, drama, all smooshed together like fruit in a blender. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Double Encounter**

Sasuke stepped out of the car. Okay, it was true not every person came to school in a limo. Okay, it was true that it was very odd to come to High School in a limo. And okay, it was true that he was the only heir left to the famous Uchiha business. But why the hell did everyone have to stare?! Didn't they get that it was god damn annoying? Wouldn't it be freaking normal by now?

He guessed not, as there were still people staring. Not only staring, but the pause mid-conversation, let textbooks fall from the hands without noticing, hushed whispers (that usually sprang up whenever he entered a room), kind of staring.

"THAT'S Sasuke Uchiha! He's totally famous."

"Look at him! He's so…amazing-"

"—Perfect—"

"—Hot."

"I fucking hate that guy."

Sasuke couldn't hold back a smirk of his own as he watched a group of glaring freshman guys stare him down and a group of giggling, red faced girls elbow each other, hard enough that he wasn't entirely sure they didn't have honest intentions of hurting one and other. He made no move toward either, instead walking as normal, straight into the school. He heard the car door slam close behind him and the roar of the engine as the car drove off. He didn't miss a beat as he walked towards the school doors.

* * *

Sakura was sitting outside, on the steps, surrounded by her friends and typing away on her laptop. It was a perfectly good start to a perfectly good morning. And then she saw that arrogant bastard get out of his limo and walk around with that arrogant smirk on his face.

Okay, sure he was as rich as they come. Okay, sure he was pretty handsome too. And okay, he was smart—smarter than even her, Haruno Sakura. But did everyone have to stare?? Didn't they get that this guy made his grand entrance every day? Wouldn't it get just a little bit old after a while?

Apparently not, as they were all still staring at him like he was the friggin' messiah. Her best friend, Ino, in particular, sat up a little straighter, laughed a little louder, and tossed her hair with more force than necessary.

She failed to suppress an annoyed sigh. She'd only know him for a little while, having transferred here exactly one year ago…. But that was a memory for another time. She'd gained acceptance here rather quickly, her brains and grades made the teachers happy, and her good looks, despite her nerdy status, had secured her a spot in the social circle.

"N-Naruto-kun… C-Can you um, h-help me with the, uh, history project?"

Her friend Hinata, contrary to Ino, had her sights set on the one and only most annoying kid in Konoha High, Uzumaki Naruto, not that he had the wits to notice. In all honesty, to Sakura, it was a breath of fresh air. She detested the way high school was set up like a social hierarchy. It was clear here who was the peasants, the middle class, the upper class, and the prince of the school. Or rather, the Royal Pain In Her Ass.

"Sure Hinata! What do ya need help on?" Naruto, grinning as usual, turned to look at Hinata as he responded to her question, and she, in turn, turned bright red, stuttering illegible sentences, her eyes wide at his sudden closeness. "Just remember that Charles the First was the short one," Naruto was saying, "and you'll be fine!"

"B-B-But N-Naruto-kun, we're studying the ancient Egyptians right now…" Hinata's words made Naruto's large grin fade and panic began to take hold of his features. "What??"

Sakura chuckled and turned back to her laptop's screen, the word document almost completed. She plucked at the keys, finishing up her paper that was, in fact, due this morning. She still had a hint of a smile on her face when a masculine voice woke her from the vast corner of her mind.

"Excuse me? Can you move?"

Sakura looked up, her eyes adjusting from the light of the screen to the light of day, and she began to recognize the person looking down on her. The air changed; Ino's aura became more outgoing, while Naruto's; hostile. And while looking up at this dark haired protégé, Sakura could almost taste the stillness in the air. Sasuke Uchiha. The prince of the school. Standing right next to her. As their eyes locked, for just the briefest second, she couldn't help noticing how dark his were. Why did they look so dark and sad? But not only that; they were filled with a sort of coldness and blankness, almost like he'd been woken up from a deep slumber.

She looked down and realized her legs, which had grown so long in the past year, were comfortably splayed across the front steps. "Sorry," she said, almost blankly, moving her legs closer to her body so he could pass. She averted her eyes to look down at the pavement as he passed her, climbing the steps to get to the door. She saved her document as the doors to the school closed shut behind Sasuke.

Ino and Naruto quickly began a conversation, this one about Sasuke and their obvious different opinions about him. Sakura didn't bother to pay attention; she'd heard this conversation many times before.

Instead she rested her head against the wall behind her and stared hard at the paper she was writing on her laptop screen. She watched, waiting for the paper to magically start writing itself. Instead the document waited for her to finish her train of thought; a thought she couldn't even remember. God, had he irked her that much? That's crazy. She sighed, accepting the fact that she couldn't remember what she'd been about to write and instead typed a random finishing sentence, saved the document, and opened up the internet to sent the paper to herself as an e-mail attachment. Once she'd done that, she closed her laptop. Ino and Naruto didn't even notice, both of them too engrossed in their own conversation, which had, somehow, drifted from Sasuke to discussing the health issues of ramen.

"S-Sakura-chan… you finished?" Hinata asked in that quiet voice of hers. "Yup," Sakura replied, quickly putting the computer in her school bag. "I'm going inside; I need to print this out before the bell rings and everyone crowds inside."

Hinata watched as Sakura stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking up the steps. This got Ino's attention; and she too scrambled up to follow Sakura. The two were in the same homeroom.

"Hey… Hey! Sakura, wait up!" Ino cried as she followed her friend up the steps. Sakura paused and smiled softly, waiting for Ino to catch up. Ino slowed to a walk and the two continued down the hallway, heading towards their homeroom which would be empty and unlocked and have the computers and printers Sakura needed.

"Hey…" said Ino, slowly. Sakura was surprised at the cross tone of her voice, and turned to face the other girl. "Don't think I didn't see you staring at Sasuke-kun just now," said Ino, giving Sakura the evil eye. "He's mine so don't even think about—"

"Whoa, whoa," Sakura held her hands up in defense, "No-No way Ino! Not happening! I'm not—he's all yours okay?" _Not that he's even interested in you, Ino-pig_, Inner Sakura thought evilly. Sakura shooed that voice away as Ino smiled triumphantly and turned back to face the front. "Okay," she agreed, "Besides, you already have Sai, so don't get greedy."

Sakura chuckled humorlessly and agreed. She and Sai had only been dating for a little over a month now but it seemed like everyone knew. She secretly wondered if Sai hadn't been bragging. Very little did she know, in actuality, he'd been cheerfully threatening every guy that approached her, making sure that they all knew that she was his and his alone.

She still had a few insecurities about dating Sai. He was good looking and smart, yes, but…. He had serious communication issues, and never let her know what he was feeling. She remembered on their third date when he told her that he loved her. It was completely out of the blue and took her by surprise. The thing with Sai was that although he really maybe did care for her, you never could really tell because of how he kept his emotions in check. Honestly, she could never find one little chink in his armor and truth be told that bothered her a little.

Ino and Sakura finally reached their homeroom. Sakura pulled the doors open and immediately headed over to the computers. Ino stopped to say good morning to their homeroom teacher, Ikura-sensei. "Good morning Ino!" he replied, kind and energetic as always. "What are you girls doing here?" He peeked around Ino to also address the question at Sakura, who was currently logging into the schools computers and printing out her essay.

"English essay," Sakura said as way of explanation as she waited for the printer to finish printing her essay. Ino chimed in, "Yup! You don't mind do you, _Ikura-sensei_?" Sakura rolled her eyes; Ino was such a flirt.

"Nope," responded Ikura. Sakura grabbed the essay, the paper still warm as it came out of the printer. She checked it over once, making sure the print and the color were okay. Sakura brushed a strand of soft pink hair out of her eyes before concluding the paper was good. She was about to put it in her bag when the door to the room opened again. Both Ino and Ikura looked up from their conversation, but Sakura was still putting away her paper.

"Good Morning, Mr. Uchiha," Ikura greeted his student.

"Good Morning, _Sasuke_," Ino chimed in, batting her eyes wildly. _Now_ Sakura looked up. It was true, standing there, schoolbag slung over one shoulder, was Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Enter Sai! Man of a Wandering Hand!

**Hi, everyone who's reading this! Some things I forgot to mention in the last chapter… please review! I want to hear what you think! What do you think is the best part, and what you like about this story, or some criticism for how the story could be better. Another thing, I've been trying to make the characters as realistic from the actual anime/manga as possible. That's mostly it, but I'll try to update soon.**

**Chapter 2: Enter Sai! Man of a Wandering Hand!**

Sakura unconsciously brushed a bit of her long silky hair out of her face. What was Sasuke Uchiha doing in her homeroom before the bell had even rung? Sasuke didn't even bother to look at Ino, let alone return her greeting, but kept his eyes firmly on Ikura. He walked over to his teacher's desk and held out a piece of paper. "Ikura-sensei," said Sasuke coolly.

Ikura took the paper from Sasuke with a big smile, per usual. "Ah, thank you Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to walk away but Ikura spoke up again. "Don't forget--," he began. "I know," Sasuke interrupted his teacher coldly, then turned and left the room. Sakura wondered what Ikura was about to say, but knew it was none of her business. As the day progressed, Sakura slowly forgot her two encounters with Sasuke, only reminded again of it when she saw him in her sixth period class; the only class they shared. But after that, the day continued perfectly normally. That is, until the end of the last period.

Sakura was putting her things in her bag, packing up, when the bell rang and everyone, including the teacher, Kakashi-sensei, scurried out of class. Today, in fact, was the day the next installment of Kakashi's favorite series came out. He was quite eager to get out of school and get to the nearest bookstore _fast_. Sakura, who normally walked home from school, took her time packing up her things. "You'll be okay, right, Sakura?" said her teacher, already inching out of the room. Sakura chuckled and nodded.

"I'll be fine, sensei." It wasn't like she would be late to come home.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Sakura!" And with that he too was gone.

For the first time all day, Sakura had a few moments to herself. She sat down at her desk, and turned to the window. Outside, she could see everyone spilling out from the school doors, chatting with their friends, ready to go home. Sakura began to daydream and lose track of time.

"Sakura? You're in here?"

Sakura jumped at the familiar voice, and looked at who'd spoken. Sai was standing in the doorway, one hand resting on the frame. Sakura laughed awkwardly and stood up. "Yeah," she said, letting her fingers trail over the desk before glancing back at the window and walking back to her bag, which was on the next desk over. "I was just packing up. Kakashi had to leave early." Sai walked towards her as she spoke, his expression unchanging. She glanced away, wondering if she should mention the reason for his leaving early. However, she never got the chance.

Sai was suddenly close to her, really close… and getting closer every second. Soon, they were nose to nose, forehead for forehead, Sai looking down on her, and Sakura looking up at him. Her emerald eyes were wide, as he crushed his lips onto hers. He placed one hand on the small of her back, and the other one supporting her neck, successfully pulling her closer to him. The kiss took her by surprise. Wow, did she not see that coming. She put her hands on his shoulder and pushed a little, defying him. "S-Sai!" she gasped. He stared back down at her. He touched his forehead to hers and used the hand that had been on her neck to grip the wrist of one of her hands. He used that hand to touch his cheek, as he whispered her name softly, "Sakura…"

She immediately began to see his side of their relationship. They'd been dating for a little over a month…but they'd never gone past second base. He'd never gotten an article of clothing off her before, and usually restrained himself, but she could tell that he wanted to. Wanted her. And, hot damn, was he a good kisser. Amazing. Like if there was an Oscar for this sort of thing, he'd win it. He'd win it a thousand times over. They weren't really sweet kisses, a bit bitter, like the margarita she'd tried once at a family get together. But boy were they good! She'd become an alcoholic to his kisses.

She took her hand back and wrapped it around his neck, and allowed him to continue kissing her. But she did NOT want it to get out of hand. While she did love him, and his yummy kisses, she was not playing on going all the way with anyone yet. After kissing wildly for a few minutes, Sai moved his hand from its spot on her waist to under her shirt, to touch her B-cup breasts. Sakura, without breaking the little tongue war they were having, swatted his hand away. The second time he did it, she broke contact, panting a bit, but scowling at him, "No."

Sai's eyes narrowed, as he began to kiss her roughly, and Sakura's back hit a wall. She was surprised, she hadn't realized how much they'd wandered and now Sai used the wall to his advantage, grabbing both her wrists, and holding them above her head. But it wasn't just the wall that surprised her. His kisses suddenly ached with a need so fervent she moaned. She could tell that turned him on, mostly by the growing bulge in his pants. He wanted her, really wanted her. She'd known this before, yet suddenly she could see how much more fervent that need was. But when he used one hand to hold her wrists above her head (damn strength of men!), and the other to explore under her skirt, she tore away with great difficultly. When someone else's tongue is in your mouth, it's kind of hard to tear away.

But with his hand under her skirt, she realized how much she didn't want this! She didn't want to lose her virginity! Not here, not to him! "No Sai!" she cried, struggling. He gave her ass a good grope, completely ignoring her. She was getting mad, not to mention panicky. Which is not a good combination, especially for Sakura. As his hand trailed around in the other direction, she gasped. He stroked her silken womanhood and she moaned completely unwillingly as he began to grind against her.

A vein was apparent in her forehead, not that Sai noticed. God, what did it take to get this guy's attention?! Unfortunately for her, she had her wrists held firmly above her head. On the other hand, her feet were still free…

"I… said…No!!" she grunted, thrusting up her knee, making definite contact with his erect groin. He moaned, this time, NOT out of pleasure. He released her hand immediately, reaching for his wounded manhood. Sakura used this opportunity to escape from his grasp.

Now that she was no longer under Sai's thumb (both figuratively and literally), her panic began to subside. Instead, hot tears of anger streamed from her eyes. She wiped them away impatiently. She pointed a finger in his direction, "Y-You pig!" she gasped, then, still mad, she took hold of a chair, holding it above her head and hitting Sai with it. Yes, a chair. And yes, she was able to effortlessly hit Sai with it. Though the girl may not look like much, she had monstrous strength, that made even the toughest men cringe.

However, she'd really hit him hard. He couldn't even stand up. She bit her lip as she grabbed her bag and walked backwards. She turned around, suddenly, and proceeded to run out. But Fate had another plan for her. And it was to run into Sasuke Uchiha, for the third time today.

For real?? Was this REALLY happening?! Out of all the times for her to run into someone, it had to be now?! And it had to be Sasuke Uchiha!? Well, fuck.

He was standing right in front of her, having seen from the part where she kneed Sai, until now. As she'd been running out, she'd slammed into his chest, and he'd grabbed her wrist to keep her from falling on her butt.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, her weary green eyes wide in surprise. There was complete silence for a full minute, save for Sai's groans and moans in the corner. And then Sasuke spoke up,

"Abusive relationship?" he said, raising one eyebrow. Sakura flushed and felt the urge to slap him too. She had definitely had enough of surprises and unfortunate experiences today and right now, on edge like this, was no time to frustrate her.

"Shut up!!" she shouted in his face. "Just shut that huge gaping hole in your face!"

She watched a flicker of surprise enter those onyx eyes of his, and she fled, pushing past him, to exit the classroom, and run down the hall, and run outside, where it'd started to rain, and run as fast as she could, to get far, far away.

At last, when her legs were sore and aching, she slowed down to find herself at the park. It was empty, not a soul in sight. Why would there be? Who'd want to go the park in the rain? Sakura slowly made her way over to the set of swings before slowly placing herself on one. She felt terrible right now, like if she fell, she'd break. She felt hot tears leaking from her glossy emerald eyes. She began to sob, not noisily, but not soundlessly either.

Why did Sai attack her like that? She hated him for it. Why did Sasuke have to be there? She hated him for that, too. Most of all she felt a burning disgust for herself. What was she going to do? She groaned as she wept.

Finally, she got up, shivering, and walked home. There was no doubt she'd catch a cold at this rate. Great. Just great.

On the bright side, by time she got home, she'd reached a decision.

**End of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed so far, and please R&R!**


	3. When the Moon Fell In Love With the Sun

**Author note: ENCOURAGEMENT NEEDED! PLEASE take a measly five minutes out of your day to write a quick comment! It would make my day, unless, of course, the comment was harassment/spam (.) **

**SO HOW'S THIS: the ninth person to comment on my story gets a fanfic of their choice. Yup, I'll write a short fic for you, for any paring you like. As you can see I don't have a lot of reviews so far. So go! Trick your friends into Reading & Reviewing, so you can get that ninth spot! Evil Mastermind much?? Maybe just a tad :D**

**PS Lemons later on in this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Chapter 3: When the Moon Fell In Love With the Sun… She Slapped Him and Got Over It**

There comes a time in every girl's life where she has to make a choice. Sakura had never been faced with a decision such as this. With her excellent grades and social standing, she'd never spent almost three hours, pacing in her room, trying to make a firm decision on the said matter, so she would be able to tuck it away at last in a small corner of her brain labeled 'Recycle Bin'. But after three hours had gone by and countless distractions had occupied her time until it was dark and she was alone in her bed, the only thing she managed to decide was that she would have cereal, not eggs, for breakfast tomorrow morning. Ah, what a sad life of a pink-haired girl.

What was the matter at hand, you may ask? It was to go, or not to go, to school tomorrow.

Sakura sighed, and laid her head down on her pillow in defeat. No matter what, she'd have to face Sai eventually. And, okay, she would admit just a little tiny bit, to herself, that maybe she was just a LITTLE TINY BIT embarrassed…and that was really the cause of her anger towards Sai. Her mother had always said, "Never trust anybody… especially a man!" And then she'd gone off and almost let him have her way with her! Sakura stuffed her head under her pillow in humiliation and shame. And then some guy had to walk in on that! Not just any random guy either… Sasuke Uchiha…who was so popular, girls like Ino thought he was just God's gift to the world.

It would be hell to go through school tomorrow. But even more then going to school, she couldn't bear to imagine being cooped up in her room all day, wondering what Sai would be telling everyone happened. She would need to be there to defend herself. That is, if he shared this with anyone at all. Hopefully not, but she knew better then to hope for the unrealistic.

Finally, the girl let her drowsy emerald eyes shut and slipped into unconsciousness, where there was no such thing as Sai or Sasuke, and she could just frolic in fields of heart-shaped flowers and pink cherry blossoms.

The next day, when Sakura awoke, her decision had been made, as if her brain had thought long and hard about it all night, and had finally reached a verdict.

Sakura sighed as she walked along the road, her shoes coated in the mud from last night's thunderstorm. She had come to school because she had to talk to Sai; smooth the whole thing over… There were two sides to every story, and maybe if they talked it over, they'd find a solution. Maybe all she had to do was listen to him… and maybe it was just a huge misunderstanding. Haha. That was a real laugh. As stated before, she knew better then to hope for the unrealistic.

Once she arrived at the school, her bag slung over one shoulder, and her posture a little less then straight, she was met with gaping mouths and open staring. She saw one girl's coffee cup drop from her hand and fall to the ground with a small splash. Sakura looked around, knowing that all the students couldn't be staring at _her_ (at least, she prayed to God not), therefore, trying to find the source of the staring. As she looked around, she noticed the absence of Sasuke's limo, which usually arrived at the same time she did. Meanwhile, more people were staring, all heads turned in a general direction. So she turned to look in that direction too. And then she saw it too. She felt her jaw drop.

"Oh, hawt _dayum,"_ said some redheaded girl nearby, loud enough for her to hear. _Hot damn is right…_ thought Sakura as she watched a Lamborghini LP640 Convertible pull up into the school parking lot. The glass was tinted, so Sakura couldn't see the person inside, but she could take a pretty good guess… Sasuke always rode a limo to school… what the hell was with the sleek and silver, beautiful new car?

She, along with the rest of the school, watched the car smoothly drive along to the parking lot, where it parked, and then the engine turned off. She waited, for reasons unknown to her, in anticipation to see who'd come out, even though she already knew who'd be in the car.

The door opened, and out stepped Sasuke Uchiha, AKA the luckiest bastard who ever walked the earth.

"SAKURRRAAAAA-CHAAAN!"

Sakura turned to hear her name called, or rather, screeched by a familiar annoying blonde. Naruto was scrambling over, followed closely by Hinata and Ino.

"Sakura-chan, did you see Sasuke-teme's new car??" asked Naruto, loudly as usual. However before he could elicit an answer from Sakura, he was bowled over by Ino, in all her fangirl glory. "Sakura, ohmigod, did you see Sasuke's car yet?? It's soo amazingly hot! I would give anything just to ride in it with him for five minutes!" Ino rambled on and on but Sakura was not paying much attention.

"Ooooii! Ino!" Naruto winced, rubbing his head tenderly. "N-Naruto-kun! A-Are you o-okay?" Hinata's hands flew to her face in shock and then reached out towards Naruto but then stopped, embarrassed. Naruto glared at Ino before replying, "Yeah, Hinata, I'm tougher than that!" with his trademark, closed eyed super grin. Hinata's stammering became quieter but her blush deepened as Naruto said her name. As far as Sakura knew, Hinata had had a huge crush on the orange-loving blondie since they were in middle school.

But she had more important matters to deal with. Like Sai, for example. "Hey guys have you seen Sai?" she asked her friends. Naruto scratched his head and recalled he'd passed him in the hallway, but hadn't talked to him, while Hinata shook her head and stammered out a no. Ino, for some reason, blushed and looked in the other direction and said somewhat coldly, "No."

Sakura looked a little closer at Ino, but dismissed her oddness for fangirlish jitters. Or something. She glanced around and noticed that while everyone was still staring and talking about the car, they'd begun to move around, say hi to their friends, or enter the school building.

Ah! There was Sai! He was staring at Sasuke, who was, oddly enough, coming in his direction. Sakura watched, along with a few others, including Ino.

Sai said something to Sasuke (Sakura was too far away to hear) and Sasuke smirked. Sai was wearing one of his fake smiles, and Sakura wished desperately she knew what they were talking about. _Wait,_ she thought with a blush,_ what if they're talking about yesterday?_ Even as she watched and had those thoughts, Sasuke was walking away. She began to head over; she needed to talk to Sai. He didn't look like he was paying any attention to his surroundings.

"Sai!" Sakura shouted, loud enough for him to hear, even though he was still a few feet away. He slowly turned his head as Sakura headed over, a large smile on her face, and her long, silky, pink hair flowing behind her. He closed his eyes and plastered on a smile. "Hello, Sakura-chan," he said, as she ran up to him. "I-I'm sorry about yesterday… Let's not fight?" She prayed that line would work on her boyfriend, and by some miracle, it seemed to. Sai wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled, kissing her huge forehead. "If that's what you'd like, Sakura, your wish is my command."

She couldn't deny being a little surprised at his sudden sweetness… in all honesty she'd expected him to be a bit bitter about yesterday. After all, she had hit him with a chair… several times…

She saw his eyes flicker towards the left, and she followed his gaze. Sasuke was watching them, but he had turned when Sakura had looked over. She blushed unconsciously. Sai, still smiling, used one finger to turn her chin back to facing him. "But, Sakura, please don't blush unless it is caused by me, at least, not in my presence." Ah ha. There was the controlling boyfriend she was used to. She took a step away from him, and smiled timidly, but didn't reply. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear the warning bell.

"I'll see you later, Sai!" she called over her shoulder as she headed inside to go to her homeroom. She was glad that the whole Sai business was resolved, but deep down, she had a nagging feeling that it was too easy and that there was trouble to come…

In between sixth and seventh period, it happened. The Great Finding.

Sakura was headed from her sixth period class, when it happened. She'd always had been very observant, and so when something small and shiny glinted on the floor, she was the first one to notice it. Not that any of the students rushing around would have noticed it anyway. She picked it up, twisting it around in her hands in shock for a little bit.

It was a pair of keys. No fuckin' way could this be what she thought it was. But it was. The keys to a Lamborghini LP640. There was only one person in the entire school who rode one of those to school… A certain dark eyed, dark haired, super rich Uchiha heir.

After what'd happened yesterday, Sakura really did not want to have to speak to him ever again. So what to do with _his_ car keys?

That she found.

On the floor.

All alone. As in, Uchiha-less.

She could sell them to a fangirl… for probably a pretty hefty sum too… She'd probably be able to buy her own Lamborghini LP640…

She stared at the keys in her hands for a moment longer before pocketing them. Oh well. She could always decide what to do with them later. As she started to walk again, she decided to turn them in at the office's lost and found.

She continued to walk, slower than everyone else, because she had nothing to do, and had a lot to think about. She had a free period for seventh, so she usually got something to eat or went to make up a quiz or test or hand in a paper of some sort. Now that she thought about it… she had wanted to talk to Asuma-sensei about doing an extra credit project… Maybe she could go find him this period. Still, the thought of Sasuke Uchiha's keys in her possession was still in the back of her mind. She wondered if she was possibly turning into a fangirl…

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

For the second time today, her name was yelled loudly by a blue-eyed blond. She was wrenched out of her thoughts and paused as Naruto raced up to her. He gave her a wide grin and said hi. She wondered if she should tell her friend about finding Sasuke's keys.

"So, Sakura-chan, what's up?"

And just like that, Sakura couldn't keep it a secret. She met Naruto's eyes and looked down purposely, taking the keys out of her pocket. Naruto's eyes popped out of his sockets. "Ehhh, Sakura-cha-!!" Quick as a flash, Sakura whipped her hand over Naruto's mouth as his eyes bulged. "Shh!" she hissed, not wanting anybody to overhear them. Especially a fangirl or fanboy. She removed her hand and let Naruto speak. First he examined them and said, "Wow, Sakura-chan, where'd you find those?"

"I'll explain later," she said, noticing that the next hallway lead to Asuma-sensei's classroom. Just then, the bell rang, signaling that seventh period was starting and all students should be in their respective classrooms by now. "Okay!" shouted Naruto, hurrying to go wherever he was going, even though the bell had already rung. He was gone so fast; Sakura wondered if he was trying to get there before the bell stopped ringing.

She glanced around, looking for her teacher's room. She spotted the door quickly, and reached out for the handle. She froze when she heard a voice. It was moaning. It was Ino's.

Before she could stop herself, she threw open the door. The scene that met her eyes was one that nearly stopped her heart.

Ino was leaning heavily on a desk, her head thrown back, and her mouth open in bliss, and emitting aroused moans. She was completely naked. Sai was holding her- well sort of. One hand was messaging one full breast, while his mouth was sucking and licking the other's breast's perk, pink nipple. Sai's other hand was stroking and fingering Ino's wet cunt, her sticky white fluids coating his fingers.

His shirt was off, laid in a forgotten corner, next to Ino's bra and his zipper was completely undone, and it looked like in another minute his jeans would join the group of forgotten clothes. But Sakura only noticed that later. Right now, her big mossy eyes were glued to the two people in front of her. He was moaning too.

It only took a moment for them to notice her standing in the doorway, and for them to freeze too. For a split second they all just gazed at each other and somewhere, in the back of Sakura's mind, she realized that Asuma-sensei probably didn't teach this period, hence making this classroom free.

"Oh God!" Ino said loudly, breaking the silence as she and Sai broke apart. Her eyes shifted around, trying to locate something to cover herself up with.

"How long?" Sakura said finally, her emerald eyes cold.

"S-Sakura," Ino began, her face growing redder and redder by the second.

"How long?" she asked again, her eyes flashing.

"What-What are you--" Ino was now trying to shield her body with the few garments of clothing that'd been near. It didn't escape Sakura that one of those garments was Sai's. Her blood boiled.

"HOW FUCKING LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING TOGETHER?!" she screamed at last. Ino jumped and looked frightened for a split second.

"God, Sakura! Only a few weeks!" Ino yelled back.

A few _weeks_? Weeks?! Sai had now put a shirt back now, and zipped up his fly. Ino was quick with her bra and underwear and was already tugging on a shirt.

So it didn't even matter that Sakura hadn't given in the other day. Sai got his pleasures elsewhere, that son of a _bitch_.

She looked at them both. It was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. "Fuck you!" she whispered, passionately, knowing both could hear her. And then she turned and ran out of the classroom.

The sound of her footsteps running through the halls echoed all around her and was all she could hear. She wasn't even sure where she was running to. But she knew she had to get as far away as possible so she wouldn't kill them both.

Fearlessly, Sakura ran past the main office, and outside. She was already fumbling with the shiny keys as she ran. When she got to the car, she shoved the keys in the driver's side, whipped the door open, and scooted in. It suddenly occurred to her that she was stealing Sasuke Uchiha's Lamborghini LP640.

**Ahh, a very eventful chapter! Sasuke gets a car. Said car gets stolen. Sakura makes up with her boyfriend. Said boyfriend is cheating on her with her best friend. Though not necessarily in that order. Ahh doesn't it make you miss high school? And so much more to come!**

**Anyway, please R&R! Remember, the ninth person to review gets a short fanfic with whatever pairing they want of Naruto. ((if you want another pairing not from Naruto, message me and if I know the anime then I'll probably do it)).**


	4. Let's Waste Time Chasing Cars

**How lovely to see you all again! Thank you for reading this latest installment in Recipe for High School Drama! This chapter is for itasaku123! Don't forget, the more you review, the quicker the next chapter comes out! [B Thank ya!**

**Oh, yeah, and before I forget, I have another story out, for last chapter's ninth reviewer (iamangelcat doesn't count since she's a close friend, so I skipped to the next reviewer which was midnightsun000 :])**

**----**

**Chapter 4: Let's Waste Time Chasing Cars**

The interior of the car (Sasuke's car!) was really nice. The seats were laid back and leather and his steering wheel was smooth to the touch. As she slipped in, she could feel a sudden change, as if she was in a completely different environment. The car smelled… well, new. It probably was. But the distraction of the car itself was not enough to tear her mind away from that stupid image of Sai and Ino. Touching each other. Making love. The mere though send another chill down her spine.

Well, screw 'em. Screw 'em all. Even Sasuke Uchiha! He could just go to hell. It wasn't her fault his car was getting stolen. After all, he had dropped the keys. Maybe he should take better care of his keys! Then he wouldn't lose them!

She didn't even realize that the tears were streaming down her face until she rammed the keys into the ignition and turned on the air conditioner and felt her cheeks was cold.

She hastily brushed those tears away, and thankfully they did not come back. She quickly turned the keys in the ignition, shoved her seat belt into the buckle, and backed out of the student parking lot. From there, she easily was able to leave the school district. She even remembered to put on her blinkers.

Sakura took a shaky breath and tried to calm herself down. It was no use. She realized quickly that she _wanted_ to be mad. She wanted to be pissed as hell at Sai and Ino, for betraying her, for being a terrible boyfriend and a horrible best friend, for Global warming! Yeah, global warming! What were those poor icecaps to do?! It wasn't their fault that that the weather was getting warmer… it was Sai's! He had a car! And his car exhaust was killing the environment. And- and Ino—she was such a bitch! That had to have something to do with global warming somehow.

She turned up the music on the radio.

"_And shawty gawt loweh, loweh, loweeeer."_

Quick as a flash, the girl reached out and changed the station. Right now, hip-hop wasn't something she wanted to listen to. Some Rhianna song with a lalala chorus came on. She pressed the button to skip to the next station. It skipped to another one. A slow song with a good beat came on. It was pretty calming. The best part was, she didn't know it. So she wouldn't know the lyrics, and could just listen to it. When the song ended, the radio broadcaster listed the name and band—"Such Great Heights" by the Postal Service. Another techno song came on soon after, and quite simplicity of it was nice.

Little did she know, while driving down a back road to get where she was going, she was seen.

---------

"Oi…. Sasuke…why is that kid staring at you?"

Sasuke glanced back. A blonde dweeb with spiky mustard yellow hair was staring intently at the bad of his head. Sasuke turned to face the front again, resting his chin on his hands, which were laced together.

"No idea," he replied, point blank.

Some other people began to notice this too. Naruto stared—or rather, _glared_ at the back of Sasuke's head, making angry growling sounds too. Sasuke completely ignored him.

Rather suddenly, a piece of flying chalk hit Naruto, smack-dab in the middle of his forehead. Naruto jumped up, reaching for his forehead at the same time. "Yaataaaa~~ Kurenai-sensei, that hurt!" he yowled, glaring. [[**A/N if he had a forehead protector, that wouldn't have hurt! [B heheh ]]**

"If you were paying attention, Naruto, instead of glaring at your classmates, I wouldn't have had to throw it," retorted the crimson-eyed teacher, crossing her arms.

"Ehhhh~~ but senseiiii …" he whined.

Kurenai-sensei now had a large vein in her forehead. "Naruto…" she half-growled at him, "if you don't sit down and shut it, I'll make you stand out in the hallway."

At last, Naruto slumped in his seat and crossed his arms, a foul frown on his face and a red bump on his forehead. The rest of the class laughed at his foolishness.

At last, the bell rang and the class was free to leave. Kurenai-sensei waved her hand at them to go—except Naruto. As she scolded him, Sasuke left the room… only to run right into Shikamaru.

"Eh? Sasuke?" said Shikamaru, furrowing his brow. Sasuke paused and turned to look at him. Normally, Shikamaru didn't address the other student; they didn't usually speak to one and other. Shikamaru scratched his head.

"I just saw your car…"

Sasuke raised one eyebrow.

"Ehh... Weren't you just headed a little south of Konoha…?" Here, Sasuke turned around fully to face the other guy, completely unsure of where he was going with this and what was going on.

"Shikamaru… what are you talking about?" he said at last.

It was at this point in time, the door to the classroom opened up violently, revealing Naruto, looking mad—it would seem that his conversation with Kurenai –sensei didn't go well. Neither of the dark haired boys had any reaction whatsoever. Each was still thinking about the other.

"Hey Shika!" he shouted as a greeting. Finally, Shikamaru turned to look at the blond. Naruto grinned like an idiot and turned to walk away.

Shikamaru grumbled, "I get it… Sasuke, your car was probably stolen."

Was this guy an idiot? He always struck Sasuke as lazy… but was he stupid? Fact was: no, Shikamaru was not stupid. If he ever bothered to pay attention in class, he'd probably have graduated already. His mind was light years ahead of his peers; but only Asuma-sensei seemed to realize this. In short, the kid was a lazy genius. So, naturally, he was able to put two and two together.

Sasuke didn't like what Shikamaru was saying none the less. "What do you mean?" the dark haired boy asked.

Neither boy had realized Naruto had frozen in place.

Shikamaru sighed heavily before speaking. "Your car. I was skipping seventh period, and as I was driving I saw your car driving down town. It looked like you were planning to go pretty far away. At least your car was. It would have been impossible to go as far as you did and still make it back in time for eighth. That is, if you were the one in the car. Which you clearly weren't."

From behind them both Naruto made a sort of squeaking noise. Now the two dark haired boys had realized he was still there. Both turned to look at the spiky haired blond, who was staring at them in turn with a sort of twitchy anxious look.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" stuttered Naruto, throwing his hands in front of him, "I-I don't know anything! Heheheheh, BELIEVE IT!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned fully to look at Naruto. Shikamaru turned to leave; his job done. Onyx orbs zoomed in on Naruto, who, in his attempt to walk backwards to get away, had fallen over. Sasuke leaned down and pulled Naruto back up by his collar.

"Who. Stole. My. Car," Sasuke growled, black eyes flashing. Naruto grew defensive. "I-I told you, I don't know! Beliv—"

Before Naruto could finish his catch phrase, Sasuke had picked him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed the other boy into the wall. The sound of the eighth period bell echoed around the two. "I don't want to hear it. I know you know where my car is, and you're going to take me there, got it?"

At last, Naruto gave up. He hung his head and sighed. "Fine… But you have to promise not to hurt Sakura," he said, and then realized he'd just given away the name of the thief. "Sakura…" said Sasuke, slowly. "Haruno Sakura?"

By now Sasuke had removed his hand from the energetic blonde's shirt. Naruto replied by way of shoving Sasuke away and sticking his nose in the air. "I'm not telling you anything! Even if you know who took the car, only I know where she's gunna go!"

Good God, this kid just kept digging himself a deeper grave. Sasuke decided to stay silent and let Naruto's stupidity play out. Perhaps he'd tell Sasuke where Sakura had taken his car.

"I'M the only one who knows where she's headed, not that I'm gunna tell you, teme!" Naruto continued, crossing his arms. "There's only one place she'd be going that far downtown – hey wait, where are you going?"

Sasuke had begun to walk away now, having decided that all the information in the world was not worth listening to Naruto's meaningless babblings. Naruto followed him, still chattering on. By time the two had made it to the parking lot, Naruto had decided to help Sasuke. Not because he LIKED the other guy or anything, just cuz it'd be easier to help him… plus, maybe if Naruto helped him, Sasuke wouldn't take out his anger on Sakura. Even though it was clear that she was the one who stole his car.

He let out a great sigh filled with fake agitation. "Come on teme, I guess I'll help you… I'll take you to Sakura."

Without even saying thank you, Sasuke opened the door to Naruto's car, which made Naruto let out a huff.

"Let's go, dope," Sasuke finally said with a smirk, further provoking Naruto. Naruto slammed his door shut, and gripped the steering wheel tightly, already beginning to yell thoughtlessly at Sasuke.

And thus, an odd, warped friendship was born.

---

**Phewww, and end chapter 4! Not too eventful, but I promise you, the next chapter will be filled with SasuSaku goodness, and we even learn a little bit more about the two. Mostly Sakura. :D **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Quicker you review, quicker the next chapter will be up!**

**See ya next time!**


	5. Come and Take Me Away

**Chapter 5: Come and Take Me Away**

Naruto's hands gripped the steering wheel of his orange Chevy Nova. The atmosphere between Sasuke and he was tense and awkward. Naruto cleared his throat and glanced at Sasuke before quickly looking away and squinting. Sasuke was staring out the window, his face expressionless.

"So... Nice, erm... weather we're having..." started the blonde haired boy looking out the windshield.

"Not really," Sasuke replied, point blank. It was true. What Naruto neglected to notice was the storm clouds hovering dangerously on the edge of heavy rain.

"Well, who asked you anyway?" Naruto's nose flared angrily and the seventeen year old grumbled to himself about nothing in particular.

Sasuke didn't even blink.

The car grew silent once again just as they reached a stop light. Naruto rested his forehead on the steering wheel. "Aren't you even curious to why we're going here?" he began again, looking over at Sasuke. "Unless," Naruto continued, his eyes wide, "you haven't figured out where we're going?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

Naruto grinned widely.

"Heh," Naruto chuckled, before at last falling silent. It pleased him greatly to know that he knew something Sasuke didn't. The pretty boy with great grades did not know what Naruto did. Heheheh. King of the Road. The lights turned green and the car pressed onward. Without warning, the orange Chevy nova whisked to the right. Sasuke lurched from his seat and hit his head on the window. Naruto cackled. Scowling – all he wanted was his fricking car back! – the dark haired boy pushed himself away from the glass, just as the words 'Train Station' caught his eye. Blinking, he examined the dusty looking wooden sign resting next to an old concrete building. Eyebrows furrowing, he craned his neck to see past the building for a glimpse of pink hair, but all he could see were train tracks.

Sasuke look suspiciously at Naruto, before it dawned on him. "She did _not_ just take off and leave my car here." He looked murderous.

Naruto would've laughed at the suggestion if Sasuke's face wasn't so deadly-looking. Instead he just insisted to Sasuke that no, Sakura hadn't just abandoned the Lamborghini while she caught the next train out of town, and no, she normally didn't steal people's cars and of course, NO she was not insane. Well… most of the time. "There's another parking lot on the other side of that building there," Naruto assured him loudly, pointing at the concrete building. "She's probably over there." _Probably._

Sasuke said something quietly. "Ehhh?" Naruto leaned in a little more, trying to hear what Sasuke had murmured.

"Drop me off here. I'll make sure the girl gets home." His voice was not happy. No… not at all. But Naruto, being his usual loud and obnoxious self, yelled out that he would not leave Sakura in the alone with Sasuke, and if Sasuke wanted to, he would have to go through Naruto first. Sasuke sighed. "Dope." Naruto turned off the engine and crossed his arms, determined to stay, and if necessary, come to Sakura's defense.

Feet crunched on soft asphalt mixed with dirt and rocks as the teenager shoved the car door open and dropped to the ground. Taking quick, purposeful strides, he found himself on the other side of the building and facing his beloved vehicle. He could see his car's engine was off, but the windows were tinted so he couldn't see any pink headed girls inside.

* * *

Sakura nervously stared at the review mirror. She'd noticed immediately when an ever familiar rumble of the dark orange Chevy joined her at the station. She'd known it was Naruto, of course; he was the only one who knew about this place and how it was Sakura's hide-away. Well, that and he was the only one she knew with the rust colored Chevy.

She sighed and took a deep breath; her alone time was over. Soft green eyes watched the car in the review mirror. Imagine her surprise when a familiar dark haired boy, instead of the blond she'd been expecting, appeared from behind the train station, and headed over to her car. Well, actually the car itself belonged to Sasuke…

She gulped, and slid down in her seat a little. Her hands covered her face for a minute. Great! Why the hell did Naruto bring HIM here? Gahhh! Last time she would tell Naruto anything! With her eyes squeezed shut, she tried to imagine Sasuke's reaction. Sakura winced. This was not going to be pretty. She sunk even lower in her seat.

A quiet knock was heard on her window. She jumped at first, and then peeked through her fingers to see Sasuke staring at her, through the tinted windows. Standing so close… there was no way he couldn't see her fearful eyes, if just barely. The girl took a deep breath, sat up straight, and unlocked the car door.

* * *

Sasuke heard the click of the door unlock. He blinked and grasped the handle to open the door. Inside was the guilty pink-haired girl. Her already pale skin whitened even more upon seeing him, and he scowled. Really! He wasn't going to bite or anything! Humph! He managed to keep his face blank as he opened the door even wider.

Inky lashes came down as she blinked; stubbornly ignoring the obvious signs that he wanted her out of his car. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how small she looked, sitting in his seat, big wet, green eyes staring up at him like a frightened puppy. Perhaps she was trying to look cute and appeal to his better nature. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't have a better nature. His first thought upon seeing her: _Bigger forehead up close._

"Move," he growled at last. Sakura bit her lip, looking like she wanted to cry again.

"Move over," he corrected himself with a small sigh. In a flash, she'd scrambled over the middle glove box and seated herself in the passenger seat. For a second he stared at her incredulously; how did she get over there so fast?

He slid into the driver's seat.

The onyx eyed boy looked at the pink haired girl sitting beside him. Her expression was concentrated on the windshield wipers and was completely stiff. She sat completely still, as if struck by fear. Quite frankly, it was almost amusing. How much had his reputation preceded him? What exactly did she think he was going to do to her? Then he remembered that she was sitting in the smooth leather seats of _his_ Lamborghini. The one she'd stolen. Suddenly she wasn't as amusing.

He blinked and didn't bother to hold back the glare that was currently concentrated on the pinkette. While she'd still refused to look at him, her body stiffened even more. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. He felt none of it, only remained glaring at Sakura until she finally looked at him. Stubbornly, she remained still, ferociously holding out on the staring contest between her and glove box. He, growing impatient, began to tap his long fingers against the steering wheel. She blinked when he began that taping. At long last, her green eyes fixating on his general direction. To say she was staring at him would be not entirely correct. Her eyes seemed to be fixated on something just past his shoulder.

Without so much as a hint of hesitation, he stared at her face, unabashedly. He examined her expression—which consisted of wide green eyes, pursed lips, and raised eyebrows. Other than that, her expression was mostly blank. He assumed some part of her mind had shut down.

Growing more irate for having to wait for her to speak, Sasuke said coldly, "Is there a reason you stole my car? Other than pure stupidity."

Sakura's head had snapped up the second she'd heard the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Why did you steal my car?" Sasuke said finally.

For a long minute the pink haired girl was silent. "It was the only car available."

Sasuke glanced at her again. Wow. She seemed perfectly serious. "I'll rephrase. _How_ did you steal my car?"

"Well, I found the keys on the ground."

"You're lying. I wouldn't have just left the keys on the ground."

Sakura glared at him. "I'm not lying! They were really on the ground! Right in the middle of the hallway! You must've dropped them!"

Sasuke drummed his fingers along the steering wheel impatiently. "Okay, forget how. Why?"

Sakura's blush was very apparent. "Because I wanted to."

Sasuke waited for elaboration. When none came, he examined her. She was staring out the window—away from him. He suddenly recalled part of the conversation he'd had with Sai today.

* * *

"_Just watch," Sai laughed, but his eyes were cold and blank, like always. "She'll come back to me. They all do." _

_Sasuke smirked. "What are you going to do when she finds out?" _

_Sai smiled a smile as cold as ice. "Like I said, they all come back in the end." _

* * *

Sasuke blinked. What was that about? Why did he suddenly recall that?

Yes, Sasuke had known full well that Sai was cheating on Sakura. Sai cheated with everybody. And everybody knew. Except, it seemed, Sakura. Sai was right even, in the end. She did come back to him before, but would she do it again? Sasuke couldn't help but wonder, even though he knew it was none of his business. He shook his head. That's right; it wasn't any of his business. Not to mention, he really didn't particularly care. All he wanted was his car back in his garage.

He glanced over at Sakura. Perhaps he was just curious to as to whether or not, in the end, Sakura would go back to her asshole of a boyfriend. For some reason, he hadn't pegged her as the type to put up with cheating. Then again, he'd been wrong before.

The atmosphere in the car was growing more awkward. Neither had said anything for a while. Sakura was afraid to speak up, because, after all, she'd stolen his car. Did she really have the right to continue carrying on this conversation if he didn't want to? Sasuke, on the other hand, was still lost in his own thoughts.

Sakura looked over at him wordlessly. He was staring out the windshield, his face unreadable. She bit her lip. His profile was so… beautiful. She felt so imperfect in comparison. He had the clearest, most beautiful pale skin, so contrasted by his dark eyes and hair. She felt her eyes tail downwards, following his sculpted shoulder down his muscular arm. His dark blue T-shirt allowed her to view the veins and muscle that laced his arm. His long fingers, draped over the steering wheel. Sakura couldn't deny it—his sex appeal was astounding.

Sasuke looked over at her—successfully catching her staring at him shamelessly. Their eyes met, onyx clashing with jade. For a split second that seemed like eons, their gazes consisted of nothing but each other. Sakura found she couldn't resist the opportunity to do what so many other girls had only dreamed of doing; gazing into those deep midnight eyes, and trying to see what made them so cold. She found herself trying to break through a strange barrier she found there, in only a couple seconds.

Sasuke, once meeting those jade eyes, found he couldn't look away, not immediately. Her eyes were the most vibrant shade of green. When you looked closely at them, you could see the darker flecks near the pupil. Not that he'd EVER admit this to anyone, but he could see what drew Sai to her, upon first glance. One could almost forget the size of her abnormal forehead.

And all of a sudden, the second was over as Sasuke blinked, and Sakura pursed her lips and stared very hard at her lap. Once again, the atmosphere was awkward.

"So why here?" he asked finally.

Sakura blinked, surprised at his choice of question, and didn't answer immediately. Just when Sasuke thought he'd have to ask the question again, she spoke up.

"It's complicated," she answered finally.

Sasuke fixed her with a stern look that said clearly, "_You stole my car. And now you're refusing to answer my questions? …Do you really want to do that?"_

Sakura furrowed her brow as she met Sasuke's gaze. "Really. You wouldn't even begin to be able to keep up."

Sasuke skillfully raised one eyebrow. "Try me," he challenged.

Sakura pursed her lips. Goodness, this guy was persistent. She glared at the dashboard. "My parents are going through a divorce," she began, then paused. "And, so they have been for the past ten years. Every time they get close to splitting up, they suddenly decide there's no harm in trying to put up with one and other for another few years. It's chaotic. Every day they're fighting like….like you wouldn't believe."

She stopped to take a breath. "And…" she exhaled. For a minute she'd lost her train of thought. "I come here because…" she trailed off, trying to remember the reason.

Sasuke surprised the both of them by speaking up, "Because, what you want to do is get on a train and run away."

Sakura glanced up at him again. "No…" she said slowly. "I mean, that's part of it… When I was little, and my parents were fighting really badly, my grandpa would take me to Tokyo on the train, and we'd spend a day in the city. We couldn't go to the mall or ice cream shop because, what if we got home too early, and they were still fighting? If we took the train to Tokyo, it was guaranteed that we wouldn't get home till at least 10 or 10:30 at night. By then, the worst had damage had been done, and I could go to bed without hearing my parents behave like savages towards each other."

Most of the time. But he didn't need to know that.

"So then…" she continued, now looking at the window shield and sighing. "My grandpa died three years ago. And the trips to Tokyo stopped."

She blinked sadly, surprised at the moisture in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut and wiped at them. Stupid Sakura. Always cried way too easily.

Sasuke, however, was taken by surprise. Was she… crying? His eyes narrowed. He never liked the waterworks. And now, he was at a loss of what to do. Comfort her? How? For the briefest moment, he considered resting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Wait, what? No! Idiot, that would just give her false hope. She had to know that even before she'd stolen his ride, he'd had absolutely zero interest in her and many of the other high school ditzes. They were all the same. Now unsure of himself, Sasuke just glared out the window.

Sakura sniffed, and wiped away the wet at her eyes. Gah. This was so embarrassing. Right now, she just wanted to sink into the seat and disappear forever. Why here, why now, did she have to start to _cry_?

"Anyway. I took the bus here from then on. Except that I didn't really go anywhere."

Sasuke waited a decent amount of time before saying, "Well, what's stopping you?"

Her head snapped up. "It's hard to explain! I just can't up and leave!" And then, in a small voice, she murmured, "I'm not sure if I'd ever come back."

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**What's going on? This story hasn't been updated since 2009! WTF? **

**Um.**

**Yeah.**

**Explanation, if you care to read: I wrote this in 2009 as a freshmen in high school. If you do the math real quick, you'll realize it's been three years, which means I am now a senior and graduating in only a few weeks. Why in the world am I picking up this story now, after years of cold neglect? I will tell you. Soon after I'd finished writing chapter 5 of this story, my computer (for the third time that year) got a virus and I lost everything (for the third time that year). I was incredibly frustrated and put off rewriting the chapter (again) for later. Little did I know that my Maxtor backup box had backed up a copy of the finished chapter. **

**Three years later:**

**Enter idiotic high school senior who deleted her entire iTunes library (again...). She bustles about in her back up box, restoring all the music she'd lost. She notices a small folder in the corner of the screen that she'd never opened before. Several folders of self discovery later, she stumbles upon her Maxor's last save (before it, for some mysterious reason, stopped backing up her computer). It contains that chapter to that story from that time. Intrigued, she saves the chapter and rereads her old story. The idiotic high school senior realizes how idiotic she's been and decides that she should at least finish one of her stories as she finishes high school. **

**And boom. There you have it.**


End file.
